Before the Society
by AsterOfTheMoon
Summary: The Anti-Cliché and Mary-Sue Elimination Society: The story of three girls, and their tales and fates intertwined with each other - and why, even now, they continue to stay as a group.


(A/N: I wrote this to touch up on the backstory of Chrys, Aster, and Akai before they joined the Society.

Be careful. The POVs jump quite a bit. It goes Aster-Chrys-Akai in order, except for at the beginning, when it's only Aster-Chrys-Aster-Chrys-Akai.

This plot was planned before I joined the Society...ah, nostalgia.)

* * *

_A mother fae, sitting and listening as she hears her daughter has been chosen for the Ceremony. She will host the power of the great Moon Goddess._

_A mother fae, watching as her daughter is left ripped of her soul._

_A mother fae, swiping her daughter from the stand in one swift motion and running towards another universe._

_A mother fae, seeing a newborn girl in a window._

_A mother fae, switching those two girls and transplanting the human girl's soul into her daughter, as the daughter takes the form of the human girl._

_A mother fae, handing off the human girl, now soulless, to be consigned to a horrible fate._

* * *

A girl grows up with a normal family with a normal life. She's an excitable, cheerful girl, albeit a little clumsy. She lives in a normal house with normal parents and goes to a normal school where she lives out her normal days.

She is normal, utterly normal, at least to her – she lives, oblivious to the secrets being hidden behind her, about _her_.

She is happy.

She is pleased with her life – except for one thing.

There's only one thing she wants in the whole world.

She wants to be special.

She wants to be different.

* * *

She has just finished her training. She has been training for six years.

She doesn't like it.

It's dull, boring, impractical.

She holds her staff close to her, one that she is accustomed to using. She walks around the fae village and runs into the Room of Portals, to other dimensions.

She is gone before the fae know it.

She finds herself in a new world and finds a school with normal children. Through a mishap involving power leaking everywhere, she convinces everyone that she's always been to this school.

Except for one person.

But it's all right. This new person is fascinated with her. She's always wanted to be special and here she meets a special person, a fae.

And the one who has wanted to escape a boring life has finally made a friend.

* * *

She's just moved to a new country, and she's not happy with it. It's making new friends, meeting new people. She's very indifferent towards life. She's never really cared too much about anything.

Nor has she questioned life or really cared; she just lived the way she wanted to.

She walks to school every day, takes classes, and goes home – nothing eventful ever happens, until that one day _it _approaches her.

It is a tiny thing, weak, frail, until she will find out the truth later. But it is an annoyance to her.

She tells it to go away, swats it away, tells it to leave.

It won't.

At first she does not like this unwelcome follower, but soon she finds ways to minorly exploit it, and she eventually learns to live with it, too.

She also learns something else – reality is not necessarily rational.

* * *

She'll do anything for her best friend, even if it means stalking and flying after her plane when she has to transfer to another country – and she does it.

She lives in a new place, with new customs and a new way of life, and she doesn't care – as long as she's got a friend.

And she adjusts. Slowly, but surely, she adjusts.

It's not long before she and her friend find an underground magical club. She learns to meet other magical beings, to work with them, and even to train a little herself.  
Her life is now made up of these sorts of people.

But in the end, what is she, besides a fae?

She's no more than _another_ one of those people.

Her selfish desires give in.

She wants to stand out.

* * *

As it turns out, she _is_ special.

She holds fate. She has powers, she has a partner, she's got things in her past during times she was too young for her to remember now.

She holds responsibility.

She holds memories of a thousand different versions of herself, all living in different conditions.

She has just found out now how special she is, that she isn't human – a hanyou. She's a mystical being, not the human she's grown used to being all these years.

She can do magic, magic she can barely control because she's just learned it.

She has a curse.

* * *

She's just met two people completely unlike her yet like her.

Ever since she met the jun-akuma she's known not to trust everything anymore, and these two are proof that reality isn't the way she wants it to be.

And she learns of the dangerous world in front of her, that the jun-akuma near her has actually plunged her into further things about her life. Things that involve her.

Dangerous things. She has risked so much and doesn't even know it.

She is learning things about herself she doesn't always want to know.

And now she is about to risk more.

She's been training to fight now. She refuses to take part in using the powers of a demon, and has been practicing kendo (in Korea, it's called _geomdo_) lately to learn how to fight. She can't let herself succumb like this.

Of course, the worst moment is when she finds out what that jun-akuma can really do. The day it finally snaps and grows bigger into a full-fledged demoness destroying the world and everything until Mizuho puts a stop to it.

That is what it is capable of.

What is she capable of?

* * *

She pants.

It is because she needed to use so much power that she eventually lost it and went into that version of herself she hates. The version that doesn't care about "inconsequential things". The version of herself that will abandon her two best friends for the world.

If it hadn't been for Akai she'd be lost; she wouldn't have come back down to earth.

She doesn't like to be logical. At least, she is programmed to not be logical. She has no emotions to guide her to hate logic, but she has that empty shell, created by her powers, that teaches her that logic is bad.

She can't feel.

But she is programmed to act like she can feel.

* * *

She falls under mental breakdown, for she's just gained a million memories that aren't hers. Well, they are hers. But they are not the hers she wants to have.

She is doomed to never love, for every time she gets close to having a true love relationship, she splits in two – the version that loves and is in love is no longer her.

She is doomed to never find her true happiness in the end, for she is to hold this job forever.

She is doomed to never live as a normal human again.

She is doomed to never leave this world, for she is resurrective-immortal.

There is only one thing she wants.

She wants to be normal.

* * *

_A human making a pact with such a demon, however, is able to control the demon._

_However, the cost of this is not being able to use much of the demon's power._

_The demon's power and dark ability will be connected directly to the human's soul from then on._

_It is possible for the human to continue using emotions with a minimal amount of power and influence._

_However, if the human loses control completely, it is possible for the human to go to a different form._

_A merger of the human and the demon would create a full-fledged demon, with both the vices of a human and demon._

_The combination will be programmed to kill anything in sight, ally or enemy._

_Also, there is high risk of the soul permanently falling to darkness._

_It is impossible to "purify" the user without forcing the user back into a human form._

_Otherwise, the merger will lose humanity while in that form and will continue an endless stream of bloodshed._

She drops the book on her powers that she has just been reading, with only one thought in her head: _What have I become?_

_

* * *

_

A girl who has never experienced the privilege of having a soul, forever washed in an eternal cycle, suffering the consequences of a lack of emotion, torn back and forth from sanity to insanity to pain to torture. She has grown up quite a bit, but she still has to grow up.

A girl who only wanted to be a little bit special but ended up being plunged further than she ever expected. Now there is no way to break out of the curse she has involved herself in – she will never be able to progress.

A girl who accidentally encountered one small thing because of her slightly sardonic personality, but has found out she has involved herself in a dangerous and risky matter that may drain her of her soul, morality, and humanity.

None of them are free from the influences of Fate.


End file.
